Laissons éclater nos sentiments
by Ginlyzee
Summary: SLASH SNARRY! Un cours de potions où tout va basculer. Quand on prend conscience de ses sentiments... Venez lire! Dernier chapitre en ligne! Lemon! Enjoy!
1. Dérapage

Hello tout le monde! C'est mon premier slash, mon premier lemon, donc soyez indulgent! Merci!

Pas à moi, gna gna gna, à Mrs Rowling, gna gna gna!

Merci à Nanie Nouche, pour qui cette fic à été écrite et qui m'as aidé à corriger les fautes qui m'échapaient! Ses remarques sont en italiques.

**Notes:** ( bla bla bla ): mes commentaires débiles qui m'ont fait marré.

bla bla bla : pensées de Sev' et °bla bla bla° pensées de Harry

SnapeRogue ( pas beau Rogue, beau Snape )

**HOMOPHOBES PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN!**

Je précise avant: présence de **lemon sans amour **au moins dans les premiers chapitres!

Je crois que j'ai tout dis! Alors bonne lecture!

* * *

- Monsieur Potter, vous croyez vous à ce point supérieur aux autres, que vous vous permettez de ne pas vous appliquez à la préparation de ce philtre ?

La voix doucereuse et froide claqua comme un fouet dans le silence de la salle des potions, bientôt perturbée par les ricanements des Serpentards. Snape était juste derrière Harry. Celui-ci l'ignora et continua de couper ses courgettes ( pk courgette ? parce que qd j'ai écris la fic' on avait mangé des courgettes le midi !lol ! et que j'avais pas d'idée ) en petits cubes.

Le maître des potions se pencha au-dessus de l'épaule de son élève honni et murmura d'une telle manière que seul Harry puisse les entendre.

- Vous croyez vous au-dessus des règlements et des autres élèves ? Est-ce pour cela que vous ne me répondez pas ? Après tout, cela ne m'étonne pas : vous êtes aussi arrogant que votre père - Harry s'était raidi à ces mots et il remarqua que ses mains tremblaient. Lui et votre parrain formaient un duo de têtes enflées de première. Black le suivait tel un _chien_. C'est un avantage qu'il ai débarrassé le planché ainsi il apportera moins de puces…

Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le chaudron. Harry se leva brusquement et fit face à son maître des potions. Ils plantèrent leur regard dans celui de l'autre et s'envoyèrent des éclairs.

- FERMEZ-LA ! rugit le Survivant. FERMEZ-LA. J'en ai marre, je suis fatigué de vos insultes permanentes, vous n'êtes qu'un bâtard graisseux frustré sexuellement et qui se venge sur moi…

A présent toute la classe les regardait bouche-bée. Jamais aucun élève n'avait répondu de cette manière à Snape.

Celui-ci d'ailleurs était passé du blanc, quasi transparent, au rouge brique.

- Qu'avez-vous dis Potter ? dit-il d'une voix si calme que ça ne présageait rien de bon.

- J'ai dit bâtard graisseux frustré sexuellement et sourd en plus, Snape !

La respiration du professeur se fit de plus en plus irrégulière tandis qu'il perdait son calme légendaire.

- Le cours est terminé, tout le monde dehors, sauf vous, Potter.

Les Gryffondors et les Serpentards trop étonnés pour bouger restèrent planté là jusqu'à…

- DEHORS !

Sans demander leur reste, ils prirent tous leur sac et sortirent en courant.

Dès que la porte des cachots fut fermée, les langues commencèrent à s'activer ( bande de pervers, c'est pas la fin de la phrase, n'est-ce pas Nanie ? ) : « mais il est fou, il va se faire massacrer », « t'as vu Snape, il était rouge comme une tomate », « faut que je dise ça à Hanna »,…

Trois étudiants ne partageaient pas l'excitation générale : Ron, Hermione et Draco qui avait rejoint le trio juste avant la chute de Voldemort.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend à Harry ? s'exclama-t-il lorsque le couloir fut totalement désert.

- J'en sais rien, mais j'espère que Snape ne va pas commettre de meurtre, fit Ron, encore sous le choc de l'explosion de colère de son ami.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi Ron. N'est-ce pas Draco ?

- …

- Draco ? reprit Hermione, soudain un peu plus inquiète.

Un rire nerveux lui répondit. Ils échangèrent des regards, puis d'un accord tacite ils retournèrent sur leur pas. Quand ils appuyèrent leurs oreilles sur la porte ( pas bien ), aucun son ne filtrait.

>>>>

Quand Snape entendit la porte se refermer derrière le dernier élève, il posa un sort de silence sur toute la pièce et la verrouilla.

- Maintenant Potter, vous allez m'expliquez tout avant que je ne vous étripe…

- Vous expliquez ? Vous EXPLIQUEZ ? Mais c'est à vous de me dire pourquoi je dois subir vos insultes lâches. Cela fait 7 ans que je dois vous écouter me traiter de tous les noms sans que je ne puisse vous répondre, sans que je ne puisse me défendre. Parce que contrairement à mon père, moi je suis votre élève, j'ai dû tuer quelqu'un à 17 ans à peine et je dois me faire humilier par mon professeur de potion.

En étouffant le drôle de sentiment qui s'emparait peu à peu de lui ( la culpabilité tu connais ?ta gueule l'auteure ), Severus répondit à son élève.

- Comme vous l'avez si justement dit, je suis votre professeur. Vous n'avez aucun pouvoir sur moi. Vous n'êtes rien Potter, ne vous donnez pas plus d'importance que vous en avez, bien que vous nous ayez débarrassé du Lord Noir vous êtes une m…

Il ne put finir sa phrase. Une vague de magie déferla dans la pièce et fit éclater tous les bocaux. Harry se jeta sur Snape et lui mit son poing dans la figure. Ce fut la déclaration de guerre que l'aîné attendait depuis longtemps. S'en suivit une mêlée de pieds et de poings d'une rare violence quand un geste fit tout basculer.

Snape voulu éviter un énième coup de poing de Harry. Mais quand il voulu le repousser, il n'avait pas prévu que son élève se raccroche à sa robe. Logiquement ils perdirent l'équilibre, basculèrent en arrière et s'étalèrent par terre. Snape au-dessus de Harry.

Leurs visages étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Deux onyx se noyaient dans une mer de jade. Bien qu'il ait acquis une musculature impressionnante grâce au Quidditch, le Gryffondor était encore légèrement plus petit que l'ancien Serpentard, ce qui ne facilitait pas sa respiration. Ainsi, il devait expirer un peu plus fort et son souffle venait chatouiller les lèvres de son maître des potions. Ce qui donnait des vagues de frissons au corps de celui-ci ( et il vont se concentrer où les frissons ? mais ta gueule l'auteure ). Harry aussi frissonnait, à cause de la chaleur et du poids de l'homme. ( Et là ils vont où les frissons? ° ta gueule l'auteure° ! Eheheh ! ° ta gueule l'auteure et continue ° )

Sans aucune raison apparente ( ça c'est sûr, mais oh il y a un truc là, tout au fond, vous voyez ? Ah c'est bien ! ), Snape agrippa la nuque de son élève et s'empara de ses lèvres. Trop étonné pour réagir, le Gryffondor ne fit rien jusqu'à ce que l'autre lui morde la lèvre inférieure. Sous l'effet de la douleur, il ouvrit un peu plus la bouche ce qui permit à son professeur de venir rencontrer sa langue.

Harry se sentit peu à peu fondre sous les carresses expertes de cette langue et il commença à répondre au baiser. Timidement au début, puis plus … sauvagement ( c'est le bon mot selon moi ).

Les mains des deux hommes, elles, semblaient animées d'une vie propre. Celles Snape s'attaquaient à la chemise de Harry, puisque la robe, avait, depuis quelques secondes, été déchirée. Ce n'est lorsque le jeune homme sentit l'air froid du cachot sur sa poitrine, qu'il se rendit compte que son professeur l'avait mis torse nu lui aussi.

Ils arrêtèrent au même instant leur gestes et de dévorèrent du regard et des mains. Chaque parcelle de peau nue était carressée, elle en devenait brulante et rouge.

Severus ( à ce stade on peut peut être l'appeler par son prénom, je pense ! ) perdant patience, les désabilla tout les deux d'un mouvement de poignet ! De ce fait leurs érections entrèrent en contact, leur arrachant un grognement de satisfaction.

Ne pouvant plus retenir ses impulsions ( qui pourrait se retenir devant un Harry ? Brun, yeux verts, lèvres rouges à damner un saint ? Nous ne sommes pas des saints qui plus est ! ), le maître des potions souleva son élève après avoir noué ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Il l'amena jusqu'à son bureau, balaya plumes, parchemins, encriers et fioles de potions avec un de ses bras et y déposa sans trop de douceur Harry ( faut pas exagérer c'est de Snape dont on parle ). Le lion ne faisait pas grand chose pour se plaindre non plus ( un Sevy ça ne se refuse pas ). D'ailleurs, il reprit les lèvres de son ainé avec empressement et sauvagerie ( j'adore ce mot, il convient bien à nos compères. Vous ne trouvez pas ?_ Si ! c'est tout à fait le mot !_ _c'est aussi celui que j'utilise !_ ). Cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose : il ne pouvait plus attendre, il avait envie de sentir Severus en lui.

Comprenant le message, celui-ci positiona son sexe devant son anus et commença à le pénétrer sans préparation, sans douceur ( mon Dieu !… Le moment de vérité tant attendu. Je vous préviens c'est mon premier lemon. Mon Dieu, heureusement que le ridicule ne tue pas !lol ! Je suis finie.OUIN ! ). Severus remercia, sans se l'avouer, celui qui avait initié Harry aux joies du sexe ( ah ? Tu n'avais pas envie de lui faire du mal ? … ). Harry lui aussi remercia Draco ( merci Nanie de me l'avoir conseiller, je savais pas qui mettre ), parce que son partenaire n'était pas un tendre.

Quand Severus se fut entièrement enfoncé en lui, Harry ressera ses jambes autour de la taille de l'homme et poussa un petit gémissement de plaisir en même temps que l'autre soupirait de bien être. Encourager par les timides mouvements de hanches de son élève, Severus commença des va et vient, au départ, langoureux, puis devenant de plus en plus bestiaux et sauvages ( décidément je ne me lasserait jamais de ce mot ).

L'atmosphère de la pièce devenait peu à peu lourde d'une luxure violente et animale.

Le Griffondor s'accrochait aux épaules de son professeur, lui griffant le dos, se sentant monter, lentement mais surement ( tu m'étonne ), au septième ciel. Quand, finalement, Harry fut atteint par un orgasme dévastateur, il se répendit entre eux, les muscles de son intimité se contractant, en gémissant fortement. Se faisant, Severus se déversa en lui, dans un grognement sourd. ( Fini ! Je l'ai fini ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! )

Aucun bruit, ne troublait le silence pesant de la salle, en dehors des respirartions encore précipitées des deux hommes. Ils restèrent encore quelques minutes ainsi, puis le maître des potions se retira de son élève et maintenant amant. Il se releva, leur lança un sort de nettoyage ( J'ai une question a vous poser : qui a eu l'idée du sort de nettoyage dans les fics ? Parce que je crois que dans les livres il n'existe pas. ) et commença à s'habiller.

- Rabillez-vous, Potter !

Le ton de la voix, en l'occurrence glacial et sec, ramena ledit Potter sur Terre. Il se redressa et descendit du bureau pour récupérer ses vetements et s'habilla.

Chacun de leur gestes se fit dans un silence le plus complet. Quand ils eurent finit de se revêtir, rien ne laissait apercevoir ce qu'il venait de se produire.

- Vous pouvez partir !

- Quoi ? Je pars et après ? On oublie ce qui s'est passer ? Harry commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre.

- Il ne s'est rien passé, Potter. Vous n'êtes qu'une erreur. C'était le première et le dernière fois. Maintenant, déguerpissez !

Ecumant de rage, Harry récupéra ses affaires et sortit de la classe en courant presque.

* * *

MWAHAHAHAH! Dites comment on fait pour s'inscrire a la communauté des auteurs sadiques?Parce que là, ce n'est pas fini! Et non! Je ne sais pas combien de chapitre comportera cette fic mais elle n'est pas finie!

Bon ben voila! Un premier chapitre posté dix d'écrit! Non je plaisante! J'ai même pas écris le deux! Vous savez quoi faire? Non? Mais si regardez, là le petit bouton bleu en bas à gauche, il vous appelle! Salut! Mayo!


	2. Découvertes

Salut tout le monde des gens! Je suis désolée d'avoir autant tardé mais l'inspiration ne venait pas ( hein Nanie c'est vachement chiant le manque d'inspiration? ). Je ne publie ce chapitre que parce que je sais que c'est pas génial d'attendre une fic 30 000 ans. Mais je ne suis pas satisfaite!

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews! Je suis très contente du nombre! Je ne répondrais pas parce que: 1) on a plus le droit dans les chapitres, 2) j'ai pas envie mais je vous fait plein de poutouxxxxx!**

Si vous trouvez des fautes c'est normal, il est pas passé chez ma correctrice ( Nanie ).

A la demande quasi générale, je supprime mes commentaires stupides qui me font marrer.

Voilà voilà! Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

Une semaine. C'est le temps qui s'était écoulé de puis l'« incident ». Une semaine que Ron, Hermione et Draco avait vu Harry sortir de la salle des potions, les joues rouges, le souffle court, en courant ( presque ). Une semaine que Harry, ne disait presque plus rien. Une semaine que Severus, était encore plus froid qu'à l'ordinaire, bien que très peu de personne l'ai remarqué. 

Une seule personne dans tout Poudlard était au courant de toute l'histoire et cette personne n'était autre que Ginny Weasley. Ginny était devenue, depuis la sixième année de Harry, sa confidente. Elle était la seule à savoir qu'il était attiré par les hommes, comme il était le seul à savoir qu'elle était attirée par les femmes. Ils se souvenaient très bien du jour où ils avaient appris ces choses.

Flash Back :

C'était un samedi après-midi. Personne ne traînait dans les couloirs, puisqu'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard était organisée. Tout le monde y était. On pensait que c'était la dernière avant que Voldemort n'atteigne Poudlard. Même les années avant la troisième avaient été autorisées à y aller.

Une seule personne ne partageait pas la bonne humeur ambiante : Harry Potter. Il se promenait dans les couloirs, réfléchissant à la vie. Il se croyait le seul à ne pas être au village sorcier. Grosse erreur. En s'engageant dans un couloir sombre, il entendit deux rires de fille. Il pensait pouvoir passer devant elles sans que cela ne dérange personne, quand il en vit une des deux plaquer l'autre contre le mur. ° C'est pas le comportement normal de deux amies ça °. Il se renfonça dans un coin et les observa attentivement.

Celle qui avait plaqué l'autre contre le mur avait de cheveux long noirs lui descendant au bas des fesses. Elle avait l'air plutôt grande, ce qui cachait la deuxième fille. Mais en se baissant un peu pour embrasser le cou de sa cavalière, Harry reconnu, non sans être surpris, Ginny. Il laissa échapper une exclamation abasourdie.

Ginny repoussa son amie et regarda suspicieusement le bout du couloir.

- Ginny, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Jade, lâche moi. Je crois que quelqu'un nous a vu.

En contournant Jade qui la fixait avec un air gourmand et légèrement colérique, la rousse se rapprochait de Harry. Celui-ci était légèrement paniqué. Coincé dans une alcôve, il s'attendait à recevoir dans la figure, la colère des femmes d'ascendance Prewett. Il ne s'était donc pas attendu à voir Ginny pâlir à vu d'œil.

- Harry, c'est toi ? demanda-t-elle complètement horrifiée.

- Euh… Oui ?

- Oh mon Dieu ! Dis moi que tu ne le répéteras à personne. S'il te plait ne le dis pas à Ron. Il va me tuer.

Elle s'était carrément jetée à ses pieds le suppliant de ne le dire à personne. Complètement ahuris, il la pris par les bras et la releva.

- Ginny… Ginny calme-toi s'il te plait. Regarde moi. Voilà. Tu m'écoutes? Bien. Je ne vais rien dire à personne et surtout pas à Ron. Tu lui diras toi-même un jour.

- Mais c'est ton meilleur ami tu lui dis tout, non ?

- Eh bien… euh… comment dire ? Non je ne lui dis pas tout. Il se peut qu'il ne sache pas certaines choses me concernant. Je veux bien t'en parler parce que je sais que tu me comprendras, mais seule

Il avait dis cela en fixant Jade. Qui ne voulait pas laisser sa petite amie. Ginny acquiesça à Harry et se tourna vers elle.

- Jade, on pourrait pas se revoir une autre fois ? Ce soir à 19h dans la Salle sur Demande ?

Sentant qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire contre le Survivant, elle accepta, fit une baiser d'au revoir à Ginny et tourna les talons. Sans avoir besoin de mots, ils se mirent en quête d'une salle de classe. Ils y entrèrent et s'assirent chacun sur un bureau.

Ginny était nerveuse. Et Harry le vit. Il se plaça devant elle et prit ses mains qui étaient sur les cuisses de la jeune fille. Il lui fit un sourire rassurant.

- Jamais je ne le dirai moi-même. Premièrement parce que je ne suis pas le premier concerné, deuxièmement je comprends ce que tu ressens et troisièmement je ne veux pas m'attirer les foudres d'une femme Weasley.

Elle leva ses yeux et se prit de plein fouet un regard émeraude rieur. Puis se souvenant de quelque chose, elle fronça les sourcils :

- Comment ça tu comprends ce que je ressens ?

Harry soupira : elle serait le première personne à le savoir, après son premier amant.

- Pourquoi crois-tu que je ne suis jamais ressortit avec quelqu'un après Cho ? Je n'ai jamais été à l'aise avec les filles. En tout cas pas comme petite amie. J'aime les hommes Gin'. Et ça personne ne le sait, mise à part Draco.

- Draco ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir la-dedans ?

- C'est… comment dire ? Il a été mon premier amant. C'est un peu pour moi qu'il a rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix pendant la guerre. Mais aussi pour bien faire chier son père.

- Et … personne ne le sait ? Personne ne sait que tu es gay ? Ron, Mione, Dumbledore, Lupin,…

- Personne Gin'.

Dire que Ginny était soulagée serait un euphémisme. Elle avait l'air plus légère, comme libérée d'un poids écrasant. Elle fit un énorme sourire à Harry et se jeta dans ses bras. Content qu'elle aille mieux, il resserra son étreinte.

- Merci, Harry.

- Maintenant, au moindre problème avec Jade, tu sais que tu pourras en parler avec quelqu'un.

- Toi aussi, Harry. Si tu as un souci avec tes amours viens me voir. On pourra toujours compter l'un sur l'autre.

- Toujours.

Fin du flash back

Voilà comment ils avaient su.

Et maintenant… maintenant, Ginny était complètement désemparée. Quand Harry était venue la chercher, elle ne pensait pas entendre une histoire pareille. Harry Potter, le Survivant, Gryffondor borné, play boy de Poudlard, Beau Cul Belle Gueule, avait baisé ( en y repensant, Ginny n'avait pas trouvé d'autre expression ) avec Severus Snape, ex-Mangemort, Serpentard cynique, frustré de Poudlard, horrible cul horrible gueule ( pour Ginny ).

Le pire, c'est que Harry lui avait dit, qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi bien dans les bras d'un homme, et qu'il avait eu le plus bel orgasme de toute sa courte vie. Les quelques minutes qu'ils avaient passé, étroitement enlacés, avait laissé Harry, rêveur et amer. Rêveur parce qu'il pensait avoir enfin trouvé sa place, et amer parce que son maître des potions n'attendait rien de plus de lui.

Le Survivant n'avait pas compris tout de suite pourquoi il avait réagi au quart de tour, quand son professeur lui avait de se revêtir et de partir. Maintenant si, il le désirait simplement . Depuis ce jour, ses rêves étaient peuplés de Severus à toute les sauces.

Assis devant la cheminée, il soupira. Peu de personnes étaient levées à cette heure çi ( 1h du matin ), un week-end qui plus est. Mais Harry en faisait partie. Il ne trouvait plus le sommeil. Le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé, était de dormir dans les bras de Severus. Mais il le savait, c'était impossible. Il soupira encore, cette fois-çi tellement fort, qu'il faillit éteindre le feu qui brulait dans l'âtre. Puis décidant que de toute façon il passerait encore une nuit blanche, il se leva, alla chercher sa cape d'invisibilité et sortit de la salle commune des Gryffondors.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous avez aimé. Une pitite reviews pour une pauvre autrice! Merci et au prochain chapitre. 

P.S.: si vous mettez pas de reviews je serais pas offusquée, c'est tellement pitoyable. J'essaierais de faire mieux pour le chapitre 3 ( plutôt du côté de Sev' ).

Bises, Mayo!


	3. Souvenir et vérité

Coucou tout le monde! Voilà un nouveau chapitre!

Merci beaucoup pour toutes ces magnifiques reviews! J'en veux bien des autres comme ça!

Je rappelle que cette fic est un slash, que c'est un snarry, que les persos ne sont pas à moi mais à Mrs Rowling ( elle pourrait pas me donner Sev' ou Harry? ).

Je vous remercie encore de toutes vos reviews et je dédicace cette fic à Nanie Nouche, mais ça je l'ai déjà dit dans le premier chapitre, je crois.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Après avoir redécouvert le château une bonne centaine de fois dans la nuit, Harry pu enfin s'endormir. Mais il redoutait le cours de potion et il eut raison…

_**( du côté de Sevychou )**_

Pour la première fois depuis des années, il avait peur. Oui oui, Severus avait peur, mais pas à cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres ou bien d'une idée complètement folle de son très estimé ( hum hum ) Directeur. Oh non, cela aurait été presque une meilleure solution ! Il avait peur d'un démon aux yeux verts. D'un morveux de Gryffondor ou plutôt des sentiments que ledit morveux faisait naître en lui. En effet, il pensait ressentir quelque chose qui s'apparentait à du désir pour H- Potter. Ou peut-être même pire. Brr rien que de songer à de l'amour Severus frissonnait. Beuuurk ! Je suis à vomir ! Merlin aidez-moi ! Comment vais-je faire pour lui échapper ? Ouinnnnnn ! Enfin faut pas exagérer. C'est qu'un gamin. Qui a de magnifiques yeux verts. Et qui a un magnifique corps. Et qui a un cul à damner un sain ! Et … Je suis foutuuuuuu…

Bref, le pauvre maître des potions ne se sentait pas extrêmement bien et recherchait activement un moyen de ne pas avoir Ha- Potter dans son cours ce matin. Malheureusement, il voyait bien qu'il n'avait plus d'idées. Ca faisait quand même une semaine qu'il le renvoyait de cour à chaque fois que le gamin se présentait à sa classe. Tous les prétextes étaient bons pour ne pas l'avoir devant lui.

Et puis, c'était sans compter les informations qu'il avait pu recueillir sur Har-Potter. Il avait appris des tas de choses sur lui, en écoutant aux portes du vieux fou ( d'ailleurs il le soupçonnait de le convoquer et de parler du Gryffondor quand il attendait derrière la porte ), en se replongeant dans ses souvenirs des réunions de l'Ordre ( il avait une ou deux fois surpris Harr-Potter et Lupin en train de discuter de son ancienne vie mais il ne s'en était jamais plus occuper que ça ), et en l'observant à chaque fois qu'il le voyait ( mais il ne l'avouerait même pas sous la torture ). Il savait donc que le morveux n'avait pas eu une vie facile avec les Dursley, qu'il souffrait bien plus qu'il ne le montrait de la perte de Black, qu'il en avait ras le bol qu'on le considère comme un héros et qu'il détestait la célébrité, et qu'il n'était pas comme Potter senior. Il avait aussi remarqué qu'il était toujours dans ses songes, mis à part quand il discutait avec Granger et Weasley.

En fait, il avait retracé la vie de Harry- Po… et voilà il avait été vaincu par K.O. par son esprit qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'appeler Harry, pas Potter. Non, Harry comme s'ils avaient élevé les Sombrals ensembles. Hum Hum… On a peut-être fait pire. En gros il savait tout de la vie de _Harry _avant qu'il ne couche Par Salazar je l'ai reconnu ! OUINNNN avec lui.

Severus regarda sa montre et faillit tomber dans les pommes : il ne restait plus que 10 min avant le prochain cour ( Septième année Gryffondor / Serpentard bien évidemment ). Il allait revoir _Harry _dans son courspour la première fois depuis l' « erreur », comme il se plaisait à l'appeler. Et quelle erreur ! La pire de sa misérable existence. Potter senior et Black doivent se retourner dans leurs tombes. Et s'il ne faisait pas attention, Dumbledore découvrirait tout et adieu son petit confort.

DRIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGG

Voilà ! L'heure de mourir était arrivée. Il sortit de sa classe et aboya à ses élèves d'entrer. Potter, les yeux baissés, les joues rouges, s'installa au dernier rang et Severus ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher.

- Aujourd'hui, potion de sommeil ! Les instructions sont au tableau, les ingrédients dans l'armoire. Vous avez deux heures.

Le professeur s'installa à son bureau, prit sa plume à encre rouge et commença à faire de grandes bulles sur les pauvres petites copies qui n'avaient rien demandé. Après une demi-heure d'une intense et jouissive ( pas autant que Harry tout de même nota sa saleté de conscience ) correction, il se leva et commença à arpenter sa salle de classe. Il houspilla les Gryffondors, félicita les Serpentards mais ne dit rien à Potter sous peine d'érection instantanée. Néanmoins, il vit que Potter ( _Harry_, Sev', il s'appelle _Harry_ ! En général on appelle son amant par son prénom ), avait des difficultés avec sa potion : il tremblait, inversait ses ingrédients, massacrait ses ingrédients aussi. Bref c'était pas la grande forme. L'homme voyait bien que c'était mal parti pour réussir cette chose qu'il osait nommer potion. Il s'appuya contre le devant de son bureau et regarda un à un ces morveux qui continuaient à l'exaspérer. A ce moment là, il vit le chaudron de _Harry_ émettre de la fumée. Il sourit sadiquement, le fixa dans les yeux et lâcha la bombe de pure méchanceté.

- Potter ! Je vois que vous n'êtes bon à rien. Y-a-t-il vraiment un domaine dans lequel donnez-vous vraiment satisfaction ? Apparemment non puisque vous êtes seul. Qui voudrait d'un amant comme vo…

SBAAAAFFFFFFFFF

Severus se retint de justesse à son bureau. Par contre il tint sa joue qui était maintenant marquée d'une trace de main rouge. Harry avait traversé la salle de classe en quatrième vitesse et l'avait giflé de toutes ses forces. Avant même que le maître des potions ne reprenne ses esprits, le Survivant sortait déjà de la salle. Mais juste avant de claquer la porte, il lança : « et c'est toi qui dis ça ? ». Le tutoiement ou plus simplement la gifle choquèrent les élèves qui commencèrent à discuter entre eux. Le plus étonnant c'est que Severus ne fit rien pour les en empêcher. Il traversa la salle, les yeux complètement exorbités, la bouche grande ouverte et plus excité que jamais, il se retourna et dit d'une voix lointaine, très lointaine :

- Granger, Malfoy surveillez la classe jusqu'à mon retour ou la fin du cours.

- Bien professeur.

Il sortit de la classe et parcouru les cachots à grands pas. Il réfléchit à tous les endroits où pouvait être _Harry_. Le parc ? Non. Le terrain de Quidditch ? Non. La salle commune des Gryffondors ? Non. La tour d'Astronomie ? Noui. C'était tout à fait le genre de Harry. Il se dirigea vers la tour et monta les escaliers. Il s'arrêta sur la dernière marche tant pour reprendre son souffle que pour écouter à travers la porte. C'est là qu'il entendit une respiration sifflante puis des sanglots. Il étouffa le sentiment de culpabilité qui l'étreignait et lentement il poussa la porte. Ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle : Harry était prostré contre le mur, les larmes inondant ses joues, ses bras enserrant ses genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, se balançant d'avant en arrière. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Apparemment Harry ne l'avait encore remarqué. Il hésitait entre sortir de l'ombre ( le problème c'est qu'il n'arrivait pas à prédire la réaction du Gryffondor ) et repartir ( et là il ne pourrait plus jamais croiser son regard ). Alors il fit un compromit : il resta dans l'ombre. Il se déplaça légèrement, ferma la porte le plus silencieusement possible et se laissa glisser le long du mur opposé à celui d'Harry. Il resta ainsi plusieurs minutes, plusieurs heures, il ne savait pas. Il sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il crut entendre un murmure :

- Que faites-vous là professeur ?

Il releva la tête et tomba dans une mer émeraude. Il faillit s'y noyer mais le propriétaire de ses deux océans réitéra sa question.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Partez ! Je veux être seul.

- Je suis désolé, Potter.

- De quoi ? Vous devriez être content. Allez dire à vos Serpentards que vous avez vu Potter pleurer. Ca devrait vous faire plaisir.

Severus soupira et chercha un moyen d'expliquer à lui-même ce qu'il ressentait. Malgré lui, malgré tout ce que son père lui avait inculqué, il sentait bien qu'il commençait à tomber amoureux. Voir Harry si faible lui avait donné envie de le consoler et de se faire pardonner de ce qu'il lui avait fait par le passé. La gifle et la phrase dite dans les cachots un peu plus tôt, lui avait fait plus de mal qu'il ne se l'avouait. Il avait voulu faire du mal à ce jeune homme pour que lui aussi souffre comme lui-même souffrait de son absence. Et c'est maintenant qu'il s'en rendait compte. Severus pensait même qu'il aimait Harry depuis plus longtemps que ça. Oui, il se souvenait à présent des drôles de sentiments qui lui avaient étreint le cœur. C'était le jour de la Grande Bataille.

Flash Back

Le parc était devenu un champ de cadavres, jeunes ou vieux. Le lac, une mer de sang. Ils avaient tous été surpris par l'attaque de Voldemort et de ses sbires, Severus le premier. Apparemment le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne lui faisait plus autant confiance qu'à ses débuts. Les élèves à partir de la sixième année se battaient du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient, avec les quelques connaissances que Harry leur avait inculquées pendant l'année écoulée grâce à son AD. Les aurors et les membres de l'Ordre se mettaient eux même en première ligne pour éviter aux jeunes de souffrir de pertes.

Severus, lui-même, se battait avec un de ses anciens condisciples. A la vue du regard de son vis à vis, cela devait être Malfoy senior. Ce n'était certainement pas Draco, puisque celui-ci avait rejoint l'ordre après qu'il eut entamé une relation plus qu'ambiguë avec Potter. C'est la que le premier signe lui étreint la cage thoracique : la flèche empoisonnée de la jalousie c'était enfoncée dans son cœur. Il envoya Lucius en enfer.

Il regarda autour de lui. Lupin se battait avec Rodolphus Lestrange alors que Londubat s'occupait de sa femme. Dumbledore faisait face à trois Mangemorts en même temps, tout comme McGonagall. Certains de ses collègues étaient déjà tombés, comme Trelawney et Bibine. Weasley et Granger s'était mis dos à dos pour se protéger mutuellement. Severus fronça les sourcils en remarquant l'absence du troisième membre du trio d'or. Il parcourut le chant de bataille avec des yeux inquiets et faillit tomber à la renverse quand il vit Harry traverser le parc sereinement, en direction du mage noir qui l'attendait patiemment de l'autre côté.

Le jeune homme semblait être imperméable à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Les sorts fusaient, mais ils ne l'atteignaient jamais, faisant juste voler ses cheveux autour de son visage. Severus le voyait de dos, mais il était sûr que Harry avait une expression déterminée, son visage dénué de tout autre sentiment. Le jeune homme avait fait beaucoup de progrès dans le contrôle de ses sentiments. Sauf quand Severus lui envoyait des piques.

Harry était à présent devant Voldemort. Un premier sort fusa et un combat silencieux commença. Aucun des sorts n'étaient prononçés. Severus voyait le duel se développer et il remarqua que le Gryffondor fatiguait.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il commença à se faufiler entre les autres combattants pour approcher le Survivant et le Lord Noir. Il était à une dizaine de mètres lorsqu'il vit Harry s'effrondrer sous la douleur du Doloris et la fatigue. Il eut l'impression que son cœur s'arrêta. Sur le moment, il interpréta ça comme la peur de devoir vivre sous le règne de Voldemort, puis plus il réfléchissait plus il se disait qu'il s'en foutait de mourir, mais qu'il ne voulait pas que Harry meurt. Il écarquilla de grands yeux et étouffa ce sentiment. Il se concentra sur les deux ennemis de toujours.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était penché sur l'Elu. Il lui parlait à l'oreille de chose qui effrayait le jeune homme, de choses qu'il devait sûrement ignorer sur lui-même au vu de ses yeux ronds. Puis Severus croisa le regard émeraude qui se détourna et vint se fixer dans les rubis de son ennemi. Harry leva sa baguette et lança l'Avada Kedavra. Le rayon vert lumineux frappa Voldemort, là où aurait du se trouver son cœur, et le Lord tomba à terre.

Le Re-Survivant se leva lentement, promena son regard sur le parc ensanglanté de Poudlard fit deux pas en avant et s'écroula. Il s'évanouit quelques secondes plus tard les yeux plantés dans ceux de Severus. Celui-ci, en voyant toute la foule s'agglutiner autour du Gryffondor, s'éloigna du champ de bataille et s'enferma dans ses cachots pour oublier tout ça. Il voulait tellement oublier cette dernière scène que son subconscient relégua cela au plus profond de sa mémoire.

Fin du Flash Back

Severus revint à l'instant présent et fixa Harry qui avait la tête entre ses bras. Il réfléchit à ce qu'il lui avait dit pendant son cours : il y était peut-être allé un peu fort. Il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir dit ce qu'il pensait à ce moment là. En fait il n'avait sûrement pas dit ce qu'il pensait vraiment. Il avait juste voulu blesser son élève pour qu'il ne soit pas le seul à souffrir de la frustration qu'il ressentait depuis « l'erreur ». Qui n'en était pas vraiment une. Il en avait eut et en avait toujours envie. Il voulait passer ses jours et ses nuits aux côtés de Harry.

Quand il vit quel train de pensée suivait son esprit, il se prit la tête entre les mains. Il venait de s'avouer qu'il aimait. Et avant d'avoir le temps de dire Quidditch, il énonça d'une voix claire et assurée, la vérité la plus véritable, celle qui allait changer sa vie :

- Je t'aime, Harry !

* * *

Voilà voilà! J'espère que ça vous plût.

Merci d'appuyer sur le petit bouton bleu et de laisser une review.

A la prochaine! Mayo!


	4. Réciprocité et première nuit

Bonjour tout le monde des gens! Me revoilà pour un chapitre!

Je rappelle que les persos ne sont pas à moi maisà Mrs Rowling!

**Ceci est un slash entre Harry Potter et Severus Snape! Homophobes barrez-vous!**

Bon je sais j'ai mis du temps! Mais en ce moment c'est la galère! Ya le bac ( hein Nanie) et le manque d'inspiration ( hein Nanie )! Alors j'espère que vous allez quand même aimer!

Par contre c'est un Sev' un peu ( beaucoup? ) OOC. Depuis plusieurs chapitres! Au moins! Mais bon comment mettre quelqu'un avec Sev' sans changer son caractère premier des livres? Si qqn à la réponse, merci de me le dire!

Lemon ou pas lemon? Suprise!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Pendant que son professeur se plongeait dans ses pensées et ses souvenirs, Harry réfléchissait sur ce qu'il pensait ressentir pour celui-ci. Il savait qu'il le désirait. Il le savait depuis une semaine au moins. Mais est-ce qu'il n'y avait que du désir ? Il avait été beaucoup plus blessé qu'il ne le pensait par le commentaire que Severus avait lancé pendant son cour. L'entendre dire qu'il ne valait rien comme amant lui avait déchiré le cœur.

Il pensait à la nuit dernière, lorsqu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il s'était avoué que le seul de moyen qu'il avait trouvé de dormir, c'était justement de s'endormir dans les bras de Severus. Il avait été tellement bien dans ses bras. Il avait enfin trouvé une étreinte protectrice. Cette étreinte qu'il avait cherché tant de fois chez une femme puis chez un homme. A présent il avait trouvé. Mais c'était Snape, son professeur de potion, qui l'avait baisé, qui était à quelques pas de lui et qui semblait perdu dans les limbes de sa pensée. Il l'observa discrètement : des cheveux noirs, qui n'avaient pas l'air d'être gras à l'instant, des yeux noirs, cachés sous ses paupières, un nez brusqué qui cassait les lignes douces de son visage. Il n'était pas beau à proprement parlé, mais il avait un certain charme rehaussé par cette aura de mystère qui entourait sa vie et son univers.

Plus il y pensait et plus il voulait faire parti de sa vie. Il voulait marquer de ses pas le chemin sombre de la vie de Severus. Il voulait protéger l'homme de toute agression comme il l'avait fait pour lui. Il voulait l'aimer tout simplement. Il voulait lui apporter le bonheur que l'ex-Mangemort n'avait jamais eu. Il voulait… Harry ouvrit de grands yeux. Il avait utilisé le verbe aimer. Le verbe AIMER. A-I-M-E-R.

Il enfouit sa tête dans ses bras en s'apercevant qu'il aimait vraiment cet homme. Il ne savait pas depuis quand mais il le savait aussi clairement qu'un sortilège d'Oubliette effaçait la mémoire. Il en était là dans ses réflexions lorsqu'il entendit ce qu'il ne pensait jamais entendre : « Je t'aime, Harry ».

Harry releva la tête jusqu'à fixer son regard dans celui de son professeur. Celui-ci avait l'air aussi étonné que lui par ce qu'il venait de dire. Mais il savait que ce n'était que la stricte vérité.

Un silence pesant s'installa au cours du quel Harry n'avait pas détourné ses yeux du visage de Severus. Ce dernier était mal à l'aise sous le regard inquisiteur du jeune homme. Alors il se leva, épousseta sa robe et se dirigea vers la porte de la tour. Seulement Harry fut plus rapide que lui. Il jeta un sort de fermeture puissant et retint l'homme par le poignet. Le maître des potions se figea mais ne se retourna pas. Il resta comme ça, la main sur la poignée, son autre main emprisonnée par celle de Harry. Inconsciemment, celui-ci serrait et caressait la longue main fine et blanche. Un murmure s'éleva bientôt de sa bouche :

- Qu'avez-vous dit ?

Severus ne dit rien. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne voulait pas souffrir. Mais il ne pouvait rester comme ça bien longtemps.

Harry vit pour la première fois de sa vie le masque de Severus Snape tomber. Il pouvait lire sur son visage comme dans un livre ouvert. Désespoir. Douleur. Amour. Voilà ce que son visage reflétait. Harry prit le menton de l'homme entre son index et son pouce et tourna sa tête vers lui.

Il captura son regard et ne le lâcha plus. Il caressa sa joue et lui sourit. Il se rapprocha doucement de lui et quand il ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres, il murmura tout contre ses lèvres « je t'aime. » Et il se serra contre Severus.

Severus ne réagit pas tout de suite. Il était complètement ailleurs, se concentrant sur le « je t'aime » de Harry. Celui-ci commençait d'ailleurs à ne plus croire que l'homme contre lui bougerait. Mais alors qu'il voulut se détacher de désespoir, deux bras puissants passèrent autour de sa taille. Il se sentit plaquer contre ce corps avec tellement de tendresse qu'il en soupira de soulagement et de bien-être. Son amant plongea son nez dans son cou et respira à grande bouffée son odeur. Harry était submergé par toutes les émotions qu'il ressentait.

Il était encore plongé dans ses sentiments lorsqu'il sentit des gouttes d'eau glisser dans sa nuque. Il s'interrogea puis il sentit Severus trembler contre lui. Il comprit qu'il pleurait. Son professeur de potions, si froid et distant habituellement, pleurait dans ses bras.

Le directeur des Serpentards avait du mal à admettre qu'il pleurait dans les bras de Harry Potter, mais les larmes ne tarissaient pas. Il était tellement soulagé par les trois petits mots de Harry, que toutes les larmes qu'il avait accumulées pendant toutes ses années d'espionnage, et même avant, se déversaient.

- Pourquoi pleures-tu, Severus ? murmura Harry près de son oreille.

Severus ne répondit pas tout de suite et se permit même de sourire contre sa peau. Et, à voix très basse, paisiblement il chuchota :

- Parce que je t'aime. Et parce que je suis heureux.

Un rire de gaieté et de bonheur s'échappa alors des lèvres de Harry. Sa joie était telle qu'il rit aux éclats. Et son amant le rejoignit dans son allégresse. Ils rirent, ils rirent et ils rirent encore, comme deux enfants ne se souciant pas du lendemain. Ils s'apaisèrent peu à peu mais ils restèrent étroitement enlacés. Severus se détacha légèrement de Harry et brisa le silence.

- Allons-nous rester longtemps ici ?

- Je ne sais pas. As-tu une idée ?

- Et bien une idée m'a traversé l'esprit. Oh je ne suis pas sûr que… enfin que tu veuilles mais… voilà. En fait je… est-ce que…

- Oui ? l'encouragea-t-il. Il ne l'avait jamais vu hésiter auparavant.

- Voudrais-tu passer la nuit dans mes appartements ?

Harry l'observa un long moment et quand Severus pensa qu'il ne répondrait pas, il souffla un « oui ». Un énorme sourire fendit le visage de Severus et cela subjugua tellement le Survivant, qu'il passa une main sur son visage et qu'il lui dit :

- Tu es magnifique.

Son amant-aimant rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes, et juste avant de l'embrasser il répondit :

- Toi aussi…

Il s'embrassèrent à perdre haleine et quand ils se séparèrent, Harry se rendit compte qu'ils étaient dans un salon bleu, apaisant. Il se détacha de Severus, parcouru la pièce, puis il retourna dans les bras de l'homme. Le dos collé contre son torse, leurs mains entrelacées sur son ventre, ils demeurèrent comme ça pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que Harry sente son maître des potions somnoler. Il tourna légèrement la tête et vit qu'il avait fermé les yeux.

- Tu t'endors, amour.

- Hmm…

- Allez, viens. On va dormir avant que tu ne tombes de fatigue.

- C'est moi le plus âgé normalement. C'est à moi de prendre soin de toi. Et en plus ce sont mes appartements, je les connais mieux que toi.

Il essayait de paraître convaiquant mais ses arguments tombèrent à l'eau quand il bailla. Harry s'en rendit compte, d'ailleurs

- Voui voui ! T'es un grand garçonmais faut quand mêmealler au lit… Eh ! Attends ! Comment a-t-on atterrit dans ton salon ? On ne peut pas transplaner dans Poudlard.

- Je sais, je sais, et moi, j'ai même pas besoin de Miss Granger pour le savoir.

- Ah ah ah. Que je rigole. Je suis mort de rire. Trêve de plaisanterie. Diiiiiiiis-mooooaaaaaaaaaaa !

Il ne put resister bien longtemps à ce regard théâtralement larmoyant.

- Eh bien, j'utilise une magie similaire à celle des elfes de maison. Une espèce de magie interne à Poudlard que seuls quelques professeurs sont en mesure de maîtriser.

- Aaaahh … On va se coucher ?

Severus secoua la tête d'un air désespéré. Il se décolla de Harry et le poussa dans le dos vers sa chambre. Il planta le jeune homme devant son armoire, lui dit de choisir une tite chose à se mettre et partit pendre une bonne douche après cette journée : longue et chargée en évènements. Après s'être détendu, il revint dans sa chambre et envoya Harry prendre une douche lui aussi. Il s'installa dans son lit ( du côté droit ) et prit un bon gros grimoire sur « Comment allier potions et défense contre les forces du mal ? » en attendant que son démon aux yeux verts sorte de la salle de bain. Mais il ne se sentit pas dévier peu à peu dans les limbes du sommeil.

Même pas un quart d'heure plus tard, la porte de la salle d'eau se rouvrait et laissait sortir un Ryry tout propre, vêtu d'une chemise qui lui arrivait mi-cuisse. Il allait poser une question pas franchement utile quand il aperçu Severus, endormi, un livre ouvert sur les genoux. Il sourit d'attendrissement, prit le livre, le posa sur la table de nuit et se coucha du côté droit du lit. A peine s'était-il allongé que Severus posa sa tête sur son torse. Il soupira en pensant que c'était lui qui aurait dû prendre le Serpentard pour nounours. Tant pis, échanger les rôles de temps en temps c'est pas mal.

* * *

Eh ben non pas encore de lemon! Nyark Nyark Nyark! Bande de pervers(e), ça vous apprendra!

Voilà voilà! Un tout nouveau chapitre! J'espère que ça vous a plu! Un chtite review pour l'auteuze?

Kissous! A la prochaine!


	5. La fin d'une histoire le début d'une vie

Coucou tout le mon... Euh... Y'a quelqu'un? OUHOUH... ouhouh ouhouh ouhouh (c'est l'echo).

Bon alors euh... Ca fait... pfiou... très longtemps que j'ai pas publié de chapitre! Mon amie l'inspiration s'est fait la malle pour me laisser pondre Destructeurs de Vies et d'autre petites choses que j'espère un jour finir et publier!

Je ne sais pas si ça sert encore de le préciser (surtout qu'il y plus personne pour avoir attendu ce chapitre), mais bon, rien à moi tout à Mrs Rowling et je ne gagne pas d'argent avec l'horreur suivante!

Attention attention, il y a un **lemon**! Plus long que le premier, plus détaillé! J'espère que vous vous rincerez bien l'oeil!

Ce chapitre sera le dernier! Je n'ai pas franchement envie de rallonger encore plus le délai! Considérez-le comme un cadeau de la nouvelle année! En passant, BONNE ANNEE à tous et à toutes!

Cette fic est dédicacée à Nanie Nouche! Si tu lis ça Nanie, je peux clamer haut et fort que ce chapitre est bien plus long que les précédents!!

Voilà voilà! Je vous laisse enfin savourer ce truc que je ne peux même pas appeler fin parce que franchement...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Dans un rêve particulièrement agréable, Harry sentit les mains de Severus lui caresser le visage puis elles furent remplacées par ses lèvres. Quand se fut au tour de sa bouche, il répondit au baiser avec ferveur. Il grogna de frustration quand le Severus de ses rêves stoppa le baiser. Mais il gémit quand l'homme pinça ses tétons. Son gémissement redoubla quand il se rappela que la bouche remplaçait les mains. Décidément ce rêve était parfait. Pendant que Severus s'occupait de ses tétons et du reste de son torse, les mains de Harry tentaient de toucher la peau de son amant imaginaire. 

La texture de sa peau était exactement la même que dans la vie éveillée. Vraiment très réel ce rêve. Il frôla la peau de ses doigts déclenchant un grondement du maître des potions qui le fit vibrer. Le frisson remonta de son nombril, là où était posée la bouche de Severus, jusqu'à chaque bout du moindre de ses cheveux.

Il commençait à avoir des soupçons quant à l'irréalité de ces sensations, quand Severus prit son sexe en bouche. Alors il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, releva légèrement la tête et la reposa lorsqu'il vit que Severus était vraiment en train de lui procurer tant de plaisir. Entre ses halètements, provoqués par la prise de conscience de cette réalité et les attouchements si intimes, il réussit à dire :

- Oh Merlin ! C'était pas un rêve !

Severus ricana quand il l'entendit murmurer cette stupidité. Il continua tout de même ce qu'il était en train de faire, et il se rendit bientôt compte que c'était plus qu'approuvé par son amant. Mais quand il dirigea une de ses mains vers les fesses de Harry, après que celui-ci a jouit dans sa bouche, il hésita. Le souvenir de leur première cession débauchée le fit arrêter tout mouvement. Il n'avait pas prit conscience que, peut-être, Harry n'avait pas été d'accord ('Tu cherches la ptite bête Sevy') ou qu'il lui avait fait mal.

Il releva la tête et plongea dans les deux émeraudes de Harry, qui avait sentit son hésitation. Sous la force que Harry manifestait dans ses bras, malgré son récent orgasme, Severus remonta au niveau du visage aimé et le laissa balayer ses doutes dans un baiser époustouflant. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou et sentit un souffle chaud dans son oreille quand le jeune homme y murmura :

- Fais-moi l'amour, Severus.

Celui-ci se sentit frissonner de la tête aux pieds et il ne put résister plus longtemps. Il embrassa Harry tendrement tout en taquinant son intimité d'un de ses doigts. De son autre main, il retourna pincer les tétons érigés. Il avait envie de le faire languir un peu plus longtemps. Il savait que ce n'en serait que mieux. Il posa sa bouche dans le cou de Harry en même temps que son doigt entrait en lui

Le survivant se dit qu'il allait bientôt mourir. De plaisir. Avec un doigt, une main et une bouche Severus aurait pu le faire jouir encore une fois tout de suite. Mais il savait que les choses sérieuses n'avaient pas encore commencé alors il retint ses gémissements qui finissaient en sifflements indistincts. Il s'accrocha désespérément aux draps quand un second doigt entra en lui. Il sentit la main de Severus descendre en même temps que sa bouche, dont la langue s'enfouit dans son nombril, mimant l'acte sexuel. Puis un troisième doigt vint s'ajouter aux deux autres alors que son autre main se posa sur son sexe.

Comprenant que Severus le faisait languir, Harry sentit une vague de colère et de frustration le balayer. Au moment ou il allait lui dire ce qu'il pensait, les doigts talentueux frappèrent sa prostate. Un gémissement sortit de sa bouche. Ne pouvant plus se contenir il siffla furieusement :

- Putain ! Qu'est-ce que t'attends ?

Les yeux voilés de désir, Severus arrêta tous ses mouvements. Entendre Harry parler Fourchelangue venait de lui faire l'effet d'un aphrodisiaque. Il retira ses doigts et présenta son érection devant l'entrée de Harry. Avec une lenteur affolante, il le pénétra, savourant sa moiteur et son étroitesse. Complètement submergé par ses sensations, il sentit à peine son amant renverser la situation. Maintenant, Harry le chevauchait, ses mains appuyées sur son torse alors que les siennes s'étaient posées d'elles-mêmes sur ses fesses. Il le souleva et le laissa s'empaler. Il grognèrent tous les deux.

Harry, tout en continuant à monter et descendre sur Severus, se pencha pour l'embrasser. Il prit une des mains posées sur ses fesses et la déplaça sur son sexe. Comprenant, son maître des potions fit des va-et-vient sur son sexe. Le Survivant gémit encore plus furieusement et réussit à penser, au milieu de son cerveau embrumé, qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit cette plénitude avec Draco. Il avait enfin l'impression d'être entier avec Severus en lui. Et il savait que Severus ressentait cette union aussi. Ils avaient l'impression de n'être plus qu'un. Deux âmes, deux auras dans un même corps. Magique !

Leurs respirations se firent de plus en plus erratiques, les grondements de Severus et les gémissements de Harry de plus en plus rapprochés. Les jambes de Harry le lâchaient et si il avait été debout, il se serait déjà étalé par terre. Il sentait que Severus augmentait encore le rythme, et malgré tout l'amour qu'il laissait échapper, les coups de reins se firent bestiaux. L'ex-Serpentard reprit le contrôle. Il bascula son amant sur le dos et quand il le sentit proche de l'extase, il ralentit le rythme. Il voulait faire durer l'instant le plus longtemps possible. Harry ouvrit les yeux qu'il n'avait pas eut conscience de fermer et lui jeta un regard frustré.

- Patience, petit Gryffondor.

Les jambes de celui-ci s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et ses mains se firent caressantes dans son dos. Severus le fixa d'un air soupçonneux et l'air innocent de Harry ne le détrompa pas. Il entama un baiser des plus doux qui lui fit oublier ses suspicions. Harry en profita pour remplacer le bout de ses doigts par ses ongles et griffer, ainsi, sa colonne vertébrale. Severus haleta sous l'attouchement. Harry glissa sa bouche vers son oreille et susurra, en Fourchelangue, des mots qui finirent en gémissements quand Severus reprit la cadence sauvage. Il réussit à sourire à travers son plaisir en pensant qu'il lui avait fait faire ce qu'il avait voulut qu'il fasse. Il mordit l'épaule blanche quand il sentit la jouissance monter en vagues croissantes. Les doigts de Severus s'enfoncèrent profondément dans ses hanches, lui laissant sûrement des marques, mais il ne s'en soucia guerre. Son sexe frottait contre le ventre de Severus, qui frappait sa prostate et il n'en put bientôt plus. L'orgasme l'attrapa en plein vol. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière, planta sûrement ses ongles dans ses omoplates et cria le prénom de son amant. Amant qui sentit ses chairs se resserrer autour de son membre et qui le regarda s'abandonner à son plaisir. Alors abandonnant lui aussi la lutte il ne retint pas le « Harry » qui glissa de ses lèvres dans un grondement.

Severus tenta de se retenir de s'effondrer sur Harry mais ses bras ne le portaient plus. Il s'écroula sur le corps essoufflé qui ne fit rien pour le déloger, bien que le poids lui coupa le souffle un peu plus. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants. Mais quand Severus voulut se retirer pour le laisser respirer, Harry resserra ses jambes autour de sa taille et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Reste… S'il te plaît… J'aime te sentir en moi… Je… Je t'aime…

Severus le fixa dans les yeux et acquiesça avant de l'embrasser tendrement, amoureusement. Il le serra contre lui et le jeune homme soupira de bien-être. Pour lui rien ne valait une bonne dose tendresse après une intense séance de sexe. L'ex-Mangemort le vit peu à peu sombrer dans le sommeil. Il resta à le regarder, puis il marmonna un sort de nettoyage et, après qu'il fut sûr qu'il était endormit, se retira doucement de lui, sans pour autant desserrer son étreinte. Cette fois-ci c'est Harry qui le prit pour un ours en peluche. Sa tête se posa sur son torse et Severus glissa ses mains dans son dos. Puis, dans le silence de la chambre, il chuchota « je t'aime » avant de se livrer lui aussi à Morphée.

**TOC TOC TOC**

Severus émergea lentement du sommeil. Si d'habitude le moindre bruit ou le moindre signe d'intrusion le faisait bondir, ce matin il préférait rester, au lit, avec Harry, qui s'était retourné dans son étreinte pendant la nuit. Il enfouit son visage dans sa nuque et huma l'odeur des courts cheveux qui la parsemaient. Il allait se rendormir quand l'uluberlu qui l'enquiquinait réitéra son boucan infernal. Pensant qu'il allait bien finir par abandonner, il ne bougeait même pas le petit doigt, excepté pour plaquer un peu plus son amant contre lui. Mais après un énième coup à la porte, ledit amant se réveilla et poussa un grognement interrogateur. Soupirant, Severus se résigna à sortir de la douce chaleur de son lit. Seulement il sous-estima la puissance de son agresseur, qu'il entendit traverser ses appartements pour quasiment défoncer la porte de sa chambre. Il eut à peine le temps de se mettre assis dans son lit et de prendre soin de cacher ses parties intimes, qu'un Albus Dumbledore, paniqué comme un troupeau de Détraqueurs poursuivit par des Patronus enragés, lui hurla dans les oreilles :

- Severus ! Excusez-moi de vous dérangez mais Harry a disparu ! Miss Granger et Mr Malfoy m'ont dit que c'était vous qui l'aviez vu en dernier ! Vous ne l'auriez…

Il s'arrêta net et fini sa phrase dans une espèce de gargouillis pitoyable en voyant Harry émerger des couvertures, un air fatigué mais serein. Severus vit son très estimé directeur imiter un strangulot hors de l'eau, pour finalement rougir lorsque Harry passa ses bras autour de son torse et ses jambes autour de sa taille. Sentant tout le corps de son amant s'accrocher à lui comme un bigorneau breton à son rocher (NdA : clin d'œil à dekado et à sa fic Night and Day ), il se sentit près à affronter les foudres de son employeur. Seulement, Albus ne semblait pas pouvoir sortir de son choc et c'est après que Severus lui demanda de l'attendre dans le salon qu'il fit un geste. Il se résigna à devoir s'expliquer et il détestait s'expliquer sur ses gestes.

Il se dégagea de l'étreinte de Harry et commença à s'habiller. Il allait sortir quand il l'appela d'un petit chuchotis.

- Severus…

- Sshhh. Je reviens… Rendors-toi…

- Mmh…

Il se pencha et l'embrassa légèrement sur les lèvres avant de passer sa main dans les cheveux en bataille et sortir de la chambre.

Severus retrouva Albus dans le salon, assis dans un fauteuil devant la cheminée. Il souffla et 'assit à côté de son presque grand-père.

- Severus…

- Je sais ce que vous allez me dire, Albus. Je n'ai pas le droit de coucher avec un élève, cet élève là en particulier « Vous vous rendez compte ! Que va dire le ministère ! Le Survivant et un ex-Mangemort ! » Et vous avez raison. Je… Je vais dire à Harry que… c'était une erreur mais… pour une fois dans ma vie, j'ai envie d'être égoïste.

- Ecoutez-moi, mon garçon. Je n'approuve pas particulièrement que vous couchiez avec un élève, Harry qui plus est. Il est stipulé dans le règlement qu'une relation de ce type est parfaitement interdite. Cependant, je suis heureux que vous vous soyez avoué vos sentiments qui, il me semble, ne datent pas de la nuit dernière, n'est-ce pas ? –Severus acquiesça- Bien. Je ne vous incite donc pas à rompre avec Harry mais à attendre de poursuivre votre relation après ses examens. Et si, par un quelconque hasard, vous ne pouviez vous « retenir », faites-moi la grâce d'emmener Harry ailleurs et faites en sorte que je ne l'apprenne pas. Ni moi, ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs. Je ne pourrai retenir l'esclandre que cela pourrait engendrer.

Albus regarda avec curiosité le léger rose qui teintait maintenant les joues de son professeur des potions. Il se leva et se dirigea, aussi dignement que possible au vu de ce qu'il avait appris, vers la porte. Avant qu'il n'ait pu la refermer, Severus l'interpella.

- Albus ! Bien que cela me coûte de le dire… Merci.

Il le fixa un instant puis repris le chemin de son bureau en se disant qu'il lui faudrait au moins une tarte meringuée au citron entière pour s'en remettre.

Severus soupira en pensant que cela avait été plus facile qu'il ne le pensait. Il lui faudrait juste renvoyer Harry, jusqu'à ce qu'il passe ses ASPICs. Il laissa échapper un ricanement amer : connaissant le caractère de son amant, cela serait aussi facile qu'une séance de Doloris. Il prit sur lui et s'approcha, pas à pas, d'une discussion qu'il ne voulait pas avoir. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et passa sa main dans les cheveux de Harry. Il se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres pour le sortir de ses songes.

Harry papillonna des yeux et s'accrocha à son cou pour approfondir le baiser. Ils se séparèrent quand ils n'eurent plus d'air et il lui sourit d'une telle manière que Severus oublia pourquoi il l'avait réveillé. Et quand cela lui revint, son visage se ferma et le sourire de son amant s'effaça peu à peu.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Harry… J'ai discuté avec Albus et…

- Il veut qu'on se sépare ?

Harry le regarda avec inquiétude quant à son hésitation. Il ne l'avait jamais vu hésiter et qu'il le fasse alors que ça les concernait tous les deux ne le rassurait pas vraiment.

- Pas vraiment…

- Pas vraiment ? Mais explique-toi au lieu de me faire mourir de peur !

- Il veut que l'on arrête de se voir jusqu'à ce que tu passes tes ASPICs.

Il examina le visage du Gryffondor avant de voir qu'il n'y avait pas le moindre début de colère qu'il s'attendait à voir. Il était plutôt résigné à devoir passer plusieurs semaines loin de lui.

- Je sais que ça va être dur mais je préfère ça à ce que l'on nous l'interdise.

- On pourra quand même essayer de se voir à l'extérieur de Poudlard.

- Oui… essayer…

Severus le fixa quelques secondes avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Ils s'agrippèrent l'un à l'autre comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Ils savaient que rester si loin et pourtant si proche serait difficile. Mais ils savaient qu'ils y arriveraient parce qu'ils avaient toute une vie devant eux.

------------------

Après ses examens, Harry avait annoncé aux autres membres du quatuor sa relation avec leur professeur des potions. Et à sa grande surprise ce fut Ron qui le prit le mieux en le voyant si heureux, puis Hermione, après s'être évanouie sous le choc. Et Draco… lui avait tiré une tronche d'enfer. Le Survivant le soupçonnait d'être jaloux de Severus. Mais après tout, c'est Draco qui lui avait dit qu'il voulait rompre, alors qu'il ne vienne pas se plaindre. Finalement, Severus avait fini par lui dire au détour d'un couloir, que Draco pensait qu'il y avait trop de différence d'âge entre eux et qu'il avait peur de la réaction du monde magique. Et ce fut le sujet de leur première dispute en tant que couple vivant sous le même toit.

C'est un sujet auquel ils n'avaient pas vraiment songé même si il avait traversé la tête de Severus une ou deux fois. Parce qu'après tout, Harry n'avait que dix-huit ans et lui trente-huit.

- ARGHHH !!! Mais je te dis que je t'aime et toi, tu m'envois balader ? T'es malade ?

- Je ne t'envoie pas balader, je t'explique seulement que la différence d'âge pourrait poser des problèmes. Tu sais ce que ça représente vingt ans ? Je pourrais être ton père !

- Mais tu ne l'es pas ! Et arrête de te dire que je pourrais te quitter du jour au lendemain parce que je suis jeune et que les jeunes on besoin de changer de partenaire comme de chemise. D'accord, je ne te garantis pas un amour éternel, mais jamais je ne te quitterais sans explications ! Tu sais comme je suis ! Je ne suis pas un Serpent moi, je fais face à toutes les situations possibles et inimaginables !

- Je sais mais… Tu es si jeune et si beau. A chaque fois, je me dis qu'un jour tu vas te réveiller pour t'apercevoir que tu n'as rien à faire avec moi. Et tu trouveras un amant plus jeune, plus beau, sans passé sanglant et…

Harry s'approcha de lui et posa ses mains sur ses joues, qu'il caressa, ce qui fit taire Severus. Puis il fit courir ses doigts sur le front, les tempes, les pommettes, les paupières qui se fermèrent sous l'effleurement, les lèvres. Pour revenir sur les joues. Il fixa ses émeraudes dans les onyx et lui dit, tendrement et fermement à la fois :

- Je t'aime. Je vis depuis quelques jours avec toi et pas un autre. Et tous les matins, j'ouvre les yeux sur ton magnifique visage et je me dis que c'est moi qui ai de la chance. A chaque fois que tu me fais l'amour, je n'ai pas conscience que tu as vingt ans de plus que moi, parce que c'est moi qui m'endors tout de suite après et toi qui me veille. Quant à ton passé, lorsque je dis que je t'aime, c'est toi tout entier, avec tes erreurs et je ne suis pas naïf au point de croire que tu n'as jamais tué. Mais c'est ce qui t'as fait toi, comme tu es maintenant, et je ne voudrais pas d'un autre Severus, niais à en vomir.

Harry posa ses lèvres sur celles de Severus et se retira juste après. Il passa ses mains dans les longs cheveux noirs et glissa sa joues contre celle de son amant.

- Maintenant, j'ai envie de toi alors, pour une fois, je vais te faire l'amour et tu vas savourer, sans te poser de questions.

Le moment qu'ils passèrent après cette dispute se passera de tout commentaire. Il se firent l'amour, tout le reste de la journée et une bonne partie de la nuit.

Le lendemain, ils décidèrent de l'annoncer au reste du monde sorcier. Comme l'avait prévu Draco, la nouvelle déclenchèrent toutes sortes de réactions : les beuglantes pour Severus, les nombreuses lettres de sorciers gays voulant tenter leur chance, des centaines de cartes à cœur et autres niaiseries qui donnaient toutes un rendez-vous à Harry pour qu'elles puissent « montrer » l'énorme erreur qu'il avait faite, j'en passe et des meilleures. Mais absolument rien, ne vint ébranler la confiance et l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un dans l'autre. Au contraire, ça les rapprocha et ils affrontèrent tous les discours que les gens avaient put leur tenir. Ils ne sortaient jamais l'un sans l'autre, et toujours la main dans celle de l'autre. Ils donnaient l'impression d'être seul et de nombreux couples homosexuels avaient pris leur exemple.

Le reste de leur histoire n'appartient qu'à eux.

* * *

Voilà voilà! Je sais je sais, c'est très niais et pas super pour avoir autant attendu de temps! Mais y avait quand même un lemon sensiblement plus long que le premier! 

Bon, comme j'ai mis... huit mois à finir cette fic' je vous dispense de mettre des reviews si vous êtes vraiment fachés! Mais sinon je crache pas dessus!

Kissous tout plein et à bientôt pour une nouvelle fic ( j'espère )!


End file.
